Just another highschool fic
by Chiara-Kazza
Summary: -summary block- AU. Its the first day for the freshman class of 2009. What the hell could happen? Love, Hate, friendships, envy, tuna, lust, lame excuses, blond jokes, fainting, murder, gender confusion, crushes and puppies of course! R R plz!


It was the first day at the 'High school of Minato Namikaze' as they called it. New and old students alike were flooding through the gates.

I adjusted my bag and pulled the bottom of my jacket down. Dammit. It was the first day and I didn't even have friends to talk to. I could already see other people chatting happily. I didn't want to start high school with no friends at all.

Sure, I could see people I knew, but none of them would talk to me for the world. Sakura Haruno, a pretty pink-haired beauty and one of the most popular girls in our grade, was talking to her blonde and beautiful best frienemy Ino Yamanaka.

Shikamaru Nara, last year's smartest student, was showing cast-encased arm to my cousin Neji.

I jumped as someone touched my arm. I spun around with an embarassing squeak.

A girl was standing behind me. She was very pretty, with long brown hair that fell around her like a silky curtain and kind, caring eyes. She looked like the type that would rescue kittens from trees and help old ladies across the road.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the biology lab is?" She asked in a smooth kind voice. I shook my head

"n-no, I'm new here too."I stuttered and blushed

She smiled. A kind but slightly disappointed smile. "It's ok. I'll ask a sensei"

I looked at her. That's when I noticed she was wearing a boy uniform.

"Um, e-excuse me, but aren't you meant to be wearing a g-girls uniform?" I instantly regretted it. Hiashi always told me to keep my opinions to myself.

Surprisingly, she laughed. "No, no! I'm a boy. Don't worry, everyone makes that mistake" he held out his hand. "My name is Haku. You?"

My face went 10 times redder instantly. "I-I'm so sorry! My name... my name is H-hinata. Hinata Hyuuga" I grabbed his hand and shook it quickly. "N-nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, Hinata" He smiled that kind smile of his and pulled his hand back "well, I've got to go now, goodbye Hinata!" he disappeared into the moving crowd.

I sighed and leaned against the tree I was under.

"Oi, Hinata!" Someone called out. I turned to look. Two figures were making their way through the crowd in a beeline towards me.

The first one was Kiba Inuzuka. We had been friends since we were 2, when I had asked to pat his dog Akamaru. He had crazy brown hair and animal eyes that made him look crazy, fun and the tiniest bit deranged.

The second was... eep, Naruto Uzamaki. He was pretty popular and just plain gorgeous. His hair was a stunning shade of pure golden and flew around his head like a furry halo. His eyes were deep blue pools of beauty that would draw you in and keep you there. His body was skinny yet muscular, the perfect athletes body. He had three whisker-like scars under each eye and his entire appearance looked almost foxlike.

My heart started beating harder and my knees felt weak. As they walked over to me I grabbed Kiba's arm so that I wouldn't fall over. I have had a crush on Naruto since grade 1. Every time he looked at me I would feel dizzy. I couldn't concentrate when he was near me. Once he (literally) made me faint by telling me that 'my hair looks nice today'

"Hallo Hinata!" Kiba said with a toothy grin. "You've met Naruto, right?"

He was teasing me. He knew that I had a crush on Naruto. It wasn't exactly a secret, with my fainting and stuttering when he was around.

"y-yes, I guess I have" I stuttered. My mouth was dry. It was a miracle that a sound came out at all.

"Hey Hinata-Chan!" Naruto said. He looked perfectly happy and it made my heart melt. "You're Kiba's girlfriend huh?"

Kiba kicked him and I felt my face flame. "N-n-no, not at all" I said.

"Fuck no" Kiba snarled at the same time. To my surprise he had gone a light shade of pink.

"Ooohhh. I see. A secret romance?" He grinned again. I clung onto Kiba's arm tighter because I was feeling faint.

"n-no..." I spluttered. Kiba growled and socked him with his fist. "Were nothing more than friends"

Naruto scowled and massaged the side of his face "yeah, really _close_ friends" he muttered.

The world fell backwards. I hit the ground with a bump. The last thing I saw was Kiba and Naruto leaning over me, and Kiba swore. Then I fainted.

* * *

When I came to, I wasn't in the yard anymore. I was lying on a rather solid bed on my back. A wet cloth was resting on my forehead.

"Welcome back Hinata" I looked at my side. Kiba was sitting next to the lumpy bed and smiling at me "how did your nap go?"

I groaned and turned away from him. I had just remembered the way I had passed out in front of Naruto. I must have looked soooo stupid. Mental facepalm

The nurse walked in. She had sort brown hair and black-brown eyes. "Are you all right Hinata? When Kiba brought you in he said this happens all the time. "

I nodded. "I'm fine. How long have I been unconscious?"

"About 15 minutes" she smiled. "Classes have started for the day, but you won't be missing out on much."

"Were in the same class for first and second period. Want to walk there together?" Kiba peeled the wet rag off my forehead and dropped it into the sink. I noticed the timetables he was holding.

"t-that would be nice" I stuttered. It would be nicer knowing that I wouldn't have to go in alone.

Kiba picked up our bags. "K-Kiba-kun, I can-"I began, but Kiba shook his head.

"Take it easy, Hinata" He helped me out of the bed. I blushed at my own weakness.

I thanked the nurse. She waved it off as 'just doing her job' but told me to stop being so timid.

Before class we stopped by the locker Kiba had reserved for me. It was below and two spaces to the left of his and the lock code was 22-17-35. I hastily shoved my stuff inside (vowing to neaten it up later) and grabbed my maths books.

We practically ran to the maths room. It was on the other side of the school so I was panting by the time we got there. Kiba burst into the room and sat down by a group of boys near the back. I looked around hastily for a seat. There were 2 left- one was next to Sakura Haruno and the other was next to a girl I had never seen before. I chose the latter.

The girl had red hair in an odd style- short and messy on one side but long and smooth on the other. Her serious red eyes were framed by a pair of thick framed glasses. She had a great body figure- thick, but not fat, with square shoulders and great hips. Her entire appearance clashed violently with the school uniform. It was green and she kind of looked like a Christmas tree.

I wondered if I was brave enough to try and get to know her. Everyone else was chattering happily. I coughed quietly. "Um, I-I haven't really seen you around b-before" I said in a pained effort to start a conversation.

She turned to me and blinked as if seeing me for the first time. "I only moved here a few weeks ago" she said.

"O-oh. W-where do you come from?" I asked. The indecisive part of me said that I was going to look like a prying brat.

She smiled "I come from Oto" she responded. "Are you a Konohan?"

I blushed. "Y-yeah, I'm a Konohan, so, um welcome to Konoha, I guess..."

Just then the maths teacher came in, followed by a cloud of cigarette smoke. He turned to the class. "Hello class. My name is Asuma-sensei. Today we will be doing revision in case any of you forgot anything over the holidays. So turn to page 35 of your books, and..." he turned to the blackboard and everyone began flicking through their books.

The rest of the class was pretty normal. The work was easy and I finished it quickly. I got to read my book for most of it.

Eventually, class finished. I was standing up, ready to leave, when I heard a voice. "Hinata, come here for a second..."

* * *

**So, how do you like my first high school fic of all time? In case your dense, it was Hinata's POV. And no, I don't own Naruto (but Im working on it).**

**You see that button down their? Reviews! Press the button now. I dont care if the review is only 2 words long, it makes any author happy to get reviews!**

**So, until we meet again.**

**~Chiara Kazza**


End file.
